Bowser Saga
The Bowser Saga is the fourth saga of the series, and features Bowser as the main villain. The story involves a new Death Egg being built by Eggman as Bowser's new fortress, the saga is pays homage to Super Mario Galaxy and Archie Comics Sonic the Hedgehog. Arcs Confirmed Arcs *Invasion Arc *Good Egg Galaxy Arc *Gamble Galaxy Arc *Melty Molten Galaxy Arc *Sea Slide Galaxy Arc *Future Fun Land Arc *Dreadnought Arc *Tatanga Arc *Exploding Egg Galaxy Arc *Mekkai Arc *Halfmoon Arc *Skyhigh Arc *Freezeflame Galaxy Arc *Gusty Garden Galaxy Arc *Dusty Dune Galaxy Arc *Battlerock Galaxy Arc *Throwback Galaxy Arc *Flying Battery Zone Arc *Death Egg Arc Episode List TBA Characters Protagonists Team Mario *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Miles "Tails" Prower *Stuffwell *Amy Rose Freedom Fighters *Sally Acorn *Rotor Walrus *Bunnie Rabbot *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Antoine D'Coolette Kongs *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong Halberd Crew *Captain Vul *Sailor Dee *Blade Knight *Sword Knight *Mace Knight *Axe Knight *Trident Knight *Sir Kibble Supporting Characters *Uncle Chuck the Hedgehog *Princess Rosalina *Polari *Princess Peach *Magolor *Professor Elvin Gadd *Kylie Koopa *Cranky Kong *Guppy *Spooky Speedster *Starlow *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea Antagonists Koopa Troop *Bowser Koopa *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Kamek *Ludwig Von Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Larry Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Bowser Koopa Jr. *Kammy *Koopa Bros. **Red Ninjakoopa **Green Ninjakoopa **Black Ninjakoopa **Yellow Ninjakoopa *Topmaniac *King Kaliente *Whomp King *Dino Piranha *Egg Robo *Elite Trio **Corporal Paraplonk **Sargeant Guy **Private Goomp *"Iron Bowser" Egg Bosses *Lien-Da *Conquering Storm *Beauregard Rabbot *Mordred Hood *Jun Kun *Maw the Thycaline *Nephthys the Vulture *Serpentine *Abyss the Squid *Axel the Water Buffalo *Cassia the Pronghorn *Clove the Pronghorn *Thunderbolt the Chinchilla *Gae-Na *Baron Brrr Smithy Gang *Lord Smithy *Mack *Bowyer *Yaridovich *Axem Red *Axem Black *Axem Green *Axem Pink *Axem Yellow *Boomer *Cloaker *Domino *Smelter *Gemerl *Heavy Lobster Marx Gang *Fawful *Cackletta *Midbus *Beldam *Marilyn Wario Bros. *Wario *Waluigi *Mona Bandits *Popple *Croco *Boshi Others *Grand Doomer *Tatanga *Katsini *Moritz *Jagosu *Gelto *Dranda *Wizpig *Computer Virus *Arktivus Brevon Locations *Comet Observatory *Good Egg Galaxy *Gamble Galaxy *Melty Molten Galaxy *Space Junk Galaxy *Honeyhive Galaxy *Freezeflame Galaxy *Gusty Garden Galaxy *Dusty Dune Galaxy *Sea Slide Galaxy *Battlerock Galaxy *Exploding Egg Galaxy *Throwback Galaxy *Flying Battery Zone *Mekkai *Halfmoon *Skyhigh *Tatanga's Homeworld *Future Fun Land *Mario's Nightmare *Koopa Cruiser *UFO *Death Egg II *Dreadnought *Battleship Halberd Trivia *One of the Death Egg's 'eyes' has the control room, where Bowser gives his command **On the same note, there is a small machine that Bowser puts a deck of cards into a machine and, upon pulling a lever, chooses one of the cards, all of which has a picture of a machine built by Eggman, this is the exact same machine from the earlier Sonic X episodes with the same arcade theme. **In one instance, two lemons and a grape appear rather than a machine, causing Bowser to slam his fist followed by 'Damn it! Blasted lemons!', Bowser then puts a penny into a slot and tries again, this time he is successful, unleashing the Egg Breaker. *During the start of each Bowser-alligned arc, there is a short clip of the respective antagonist demeaning the heroes. During the confrontational episode, they yell at the heroes and challenge them to a battle. These clips are based on the boss clips from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. These instances include appearances of: **Corporal Paraplonk (Good Egg Galaxy Arc) **Mordred Hood (Melty Molten Galaxy Arc) **Akhlut (Sea Slide Galaxy Arc) **Conquering Storm (Dreadnought Arc) **Lien-Da (Exploding Egg Galaxy Arc) **Maw (Mekkai Arc) **Nephthys (Skyhigh Arc) **Baron Brrr (Freezeflame Galaxy Arc) **Axel the Water Buffalo (Gusty Garden Galaxy Arc) **Beauregard Rabbot (Dusty Dune Galaxy Arc) **Jun Kun (Battlerock Galaxy Arc) **Red Ninjakoopa (Flying Battery Zone Arc) ***''"Well, well, well. If it ain't our good old friend Mario! It's been a while since our last encounter! Me and the boys have been dispatched to guard the Chaos Emerald under Bowser's highest orders, and we ain't letting you get it. Ya got that? Now shove off!"'' ***''"Cowabunga, dude. You're totally asking for it now! Booyakasha!!"'' **Army Hammer Bro (Throwback Galaxy Arc) **Abyss the Squid (???) **Ludwig von Koopa (???) **Arktivus Brevon (???) **Eggman (Reoccurring) ***''"Axel was a good fellow. He hated everyone, and everything, but had a good heart nontheless. Please be more reasonable with my minions next time."'' **Bowser (Reoccurring, Death Egg Arc) ***''"WHY? WHY MUST YOU CONTINUE TO BE A THORN IN OUR SIDE!?"'' ***''"Hahahahaha. I'm sorry. This is the part where I am supposed to be angry. Full of rage. Incensed beyond belief. But it seems you have all overlooked on small detail! Now that you have all of the Chaos Emeralds, all I have to do is TAKE THEM FROM YOU! HAHAHA!"'' **Smithy (Death Egg Arc) **Computer Virus (Halfmoon Arc) Category:Sagas